User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Sleeping Minnie
Plot Trivia Cast Transcript (The episode starts off at night, where Hilary is fast asleep in her bed. Until, she is woken up by the glow of her necklace.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"It's time to get to the Magical Enchanted Library, before morning." (Hilary gets up and brings out her Mickey Mouse Emblem and heads for the mouse hole.) *Hilary: "I wish I was a Mouse." (Hilary turns herself into a mouse and she hurries off to the Magical Enchanted Library.) *Hilary: "Yes. Yes. I know it's very early." (The book of fairytales flies out and it shows the story.) *Hilary: "Sleeping Minnie? Is that story kind of similar to Sleeping Beauty." (The book flies into the storytelling device and three fairies flew out.) *Flora: "Exactly. Almost like Sleeping Beauty." *Hilary: (Gasps)"What are you?" *Fauna: "We're the Three Good Fairies." *Merryweather: "We were the ones that helped Aurora, who used to be named Briar Rose." *Hilary: "Briar Rose was Aurora. Wow! Why did you help her?" *Flora: "It's a long story, which we are about to tell you. So, get all comfy cozy now." *Hilary: "Whoa!" (Hilary sits on a comfy chair with soft pillows and she smiles as the three fairies told the story.) *Flora: "A long time ago, there was a princess named Aurora." *Fauna: "Who was named Briar Rose, before her real name is Aurora." *Merryweather: "And she came aliking to us." *Flora: "But, One day, an evil sorceress decided to put a curse so Aurora would prick her finger in the spinning wheel and die." *Hilary: (Gasps)"The sorceress put a life-threatening curse. Not cool. So not cool. I wonder what's going to happen to her." *Fauna: "We decided that we have to weaken the curse so Aurora would be okay." *Merryweather: "We did weaken the curse and have Aurora prick her finger on the spinning wheel and she fell into a deep sleep and the only way to wake her up was a true love's kiss. And one day, a Prince who fell in love with Aurora kissed her and the curse was lifted." *Hilary: (Sighs)"I'm glad you three are able to weaken the curse, so that Aurora would fall into a deep sleep. If you didn't, she would really be a goner." *Flora: "Exactly. And this is what's up against your friend, Mickey Mouse." *Fauna: "One day, Clarabelle was watering the flowers in the Mickey Park Flower Garden." *Merryweather: "And she planted sleeping roses. And those flowers will make you fall into a deep sleep for 100 years." *Hilary: "One hundred years?!" *Flora: "Yes! But, Minnie already picked a Sleeping Rose and she fell asleep." *Hilary: "Oh Dear! Poor Minnie!" *Fauna: "And the only way to wake her up is for someone to play the golden harp." *Merryweather: "So, we decided to go and find a girl who can help Mickey find the golden harp." *Flora: "And we've been searching for days and days." *Fauna: "Until we grew too tired to continue." *Merryweather: "So, we used our magic to turn ourselves into this book. So, that this story will have a happy ending." *Hilary: "I have to go help Mickey find the golden harp and give this story a happy ending. Only, how do I get to the Clubhouse." *Flora: "Well. We already left behind a trail of rose petals. Not the sleeping rose kind. But, the normal Rose. The ones that don't make you fall asleep." *Fauna: "Those petals and our magic will take you to the Clubhouse in no time." *Merryweather: "Now, Do hurry and go help Mickey." *Hilary: "Okay! Thanks Flora, Fauna and Merryweather!" *All: "Good luck, Hilary!" (Hilary follows the trail of rose petals.) * (At the Magical Enchanted Library, Hilary read the story to the Three Good Fairies.) *Hilary: "And so, Mickey played the golden harp and Minnie awoke at last. And the brave girl learns that no matter how smart and strong you are, you can do anything that you wanna do." *Flora: "Wow!" *Fauna: "I must say, Hilary. You really did gave that fairytale story a happy ending." *Merryweather: "Great job, Hilary. And here's a gift from your friend, Mickey Mouse!" (In a flash of blue, green and red magic light, a bouquet of roses appear.) *Hilary: "Wow! A bouquet of normal roses. But, not the sleeping kind. Thank you, Mickey! Goodbye, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather!" *All: "Bye Hilary!" (And just like that, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather disappeared and Hilary leaves the Magical Enchanted Library. Morning has already arrived when Hilary got back home.) *Hilary: (Sighs)"Home at last!" (Suddenly, they hear grunting.) *Hilary: "Huh." (Hilary looks out her window and sees Alexander and Jillian stretching and doing push ups.) *Hilary: "Alexander and Jillian may be having fun. But, it'll be more fun when they see me come outside." (Hilary hurries outside.) *Hilary: "Morning, Alexander! Morning, Jillian!" *Both: "Good morning, Hilary!" *Alexander: "Mom and Dad told us that they used to do their daily morning stretches. So, I thought we give it a try on our own." *Jillian: "And if we get fit, we get to lift that barbell over there." *Hilary: "Gee. That thing looked pretty heavy." *Alexander: "Not for long!" (Alexander tried to lift the barbell, but, no avail.) *Alexander: "Or maybe you're right." *Jillian: "Step aside, I'll go!" (Jillian tries to lift the barbell, but, no avail.) *Jillian: "Too heavy." (Hilary gave Jillian the bouquet of flowers.) *Hilary: "Guess, it's my turn now!" *Alexander: "Uh, Hilary! I don't think you really should..." (But before he can finish, Hilary was able to lift the barbell.) *Hilary: "Ta-Da!" *Jillian: "Whoa, Hilary!" *Alexander: "How did you do that?" *Hilary: "That's Easy. I went on a fairytale adventure to help Mickey find the golden harp in order to wake up Minnie. And I learned that no matter how smart and strong you are, you can do anything!" (Hilary gently puts the barbell down.) *Jillian: "I guess we might need a little more practice on our barbell raising." *Alexander: "You're right! But, now we know who's the smartest and strongest girl here. And it's..." *Both: "Hilary!" *Hilary: "That's me!" *Mom: "Kids! C'mon!" *Dad: "Breakfast is Ready!" *All: "Coming(Laughing)!" (The episode ends.) Category:Blog posts